


A tale of a strong kid

by sophiaswritingstorys



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: This fanfiction will tell David Loki's story at different stages of his life. Every chapter will tell a very short story on his birthday. So he's a year older in every chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write for this fandom for so long, now I'm doing it. I hope you like my idea of Loki in a different age in every chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

When he was born, it was a cold night on the streets. January to be exact.

Tanya hadn't eaten in a few days but the heroin in her veins kept her energized.

Sleep. She didn't remember what this was. She only had been dreaming while she was stoned but she hadn't slept properly in weeks. It was too cold to really fall asleep on the pavements.

Tanya had also never been to an ultrasound or a check-up. She was already in like the fifth month when she actually realized that she was pregnant. She never found out the gender of her baby and she never cared. She didn't even thought about a name for her kid.

But still, the day came and the baby was born. The labor pain had started in the late evening but Tanya didn't really noticed it. Heroin. About 3a.m., she suddenly woke up from her trance and started to cry loudly.

Screams of pain and angst filled the dark cold streets. A man, living right next to the bridge Tanya slept under, had heard her and he had called an ambulance then.

The ambulance arrived just a couple of minutes later, but the baby was already born. When the paramedics got to the woman, they found her trying to cut the umbilical cord with the shard of a broken bottle.

The baby was blue.

As soon as the paramedics had seen this, they had pulled the mother away and had started to revive the baby.

One of the four paramedics took care of Tanya, but she cried and punched the young man. She tried to escape and spit the paramedic in the face. As he wiped the stinky spit from his face, the woman ran away.

She was only wearing an oversized dirty t-shirt, while snow had just started to fall down.

The young man didn't try to follow her. When he turned back to his colleagues, he could hear a soft whining from a blanket in his friend's arms.

The baby had survived.

The four paramedics took the baby to the next hospital. They called in before so a team of doctors were prepared for the little one to arrive.

A young female doctor, Janie Brooks, who was in her third year, had taken over this case. Along with two other doctors and a few nurses, she took the small bundle from the paramedics and brought it into a treatment room.

The paramedics left and the doctors started their work.

It was a boy. A prematured birth at 32 weeks. He was small and light. Too small and too light. He had his struggles with breathing and he had a small heart failure.

Later, the boy was taken care of. He rested in a crib and was given medicine. He had also been fed with formula. Janie Brooks stayed at his side and observed him.

He won't make it, the paramedics thought as they brought him to the hospital. He's got no chance, so small and light as he is.

He won't make it, Janie Brooks and her colleagues thought as they had finished examining him. His heart failure was too dangerous for such a little body. And if he'd make it, he'd be retarded. He'd be a nursing case for the rest of his life.

He won't make it, Tanya thought while she ran away. I killed him, she thought, but it's better he's dead, I couldn't be a mother.

He made it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is one year old and he has to see a doctor for a yearly check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two :D David Loki is here named Micky, a later chapter will explain.

When Jenna Orlan entered the hospital with the stroller, she felt the eyes of the people following her. The afro-american woman didn't fit to the white toddler sitting in the stroller. It didn't matter that her also white husband and their two biracial children walked close behind her.

She looked around, feeling uncomfortable with the situation and she also noticed that the kid in the stroller became nervous. He started whining as he took the well-known surroundings in.

“Hey, Micky, you don't need to be so whiny. Everything is alright.” Jenna said as she bent down to her foster son and took him out of the stroller.

She walked close to the counter, her husband and both kids still following.

”Michael Orlan. We have an appointment for yearly check-up. I was told to ask for Dr. Brooks.” Jenna said.

Right in this moment, Dr. Janie Brooks appeared behind them.

”Hello, Micky! You have grown so much!” she turned to the foster mom after she had finished talking to the little boy: ”How is he doing? Does the medication works?”

......................................................................................................

About an hour later, Dr. Brooks finished her examination on the one year old.

”Mrs. Orlan, Mr. Orlan,” she spoke to both foster parents: ”Micky turned one year today and he is doing so well! When I took him into my home after he was released from the hospital, he was already a month old, but I didn't expect him to survive. I often sat next to his bed, only because I was scared to take my eyes off from him. He was very prematured and his heart failure was scaring me. But now, after you took care of him the last 9 month, he is doing so well. I want you to stop giving him the pills. We will do it very slowly. Because he was already born with withdrawal symptoms, taking off the meds can be very traumatic for him now. You will start giving him-”

”I'm sorry, Dr. Brooks,” Jenna looked at the young female doctor. Tears were filling her eyes and her voice shook. She hold the hand if her husband while still carrying Micky. Her other kids were in the waiting room. ”I don't think we can do this anymore.”

Janie's eyes widened as she asked, already expecting the worst: ”What do you mean? What can't you do anymore?”

”W-w-,” Jenna's voice shook: ”We can't take care of Micky anymore. It's- it's just too exhausting. We haven't slept in months. And we have never wasted so much time at doctors. My son wanted to celebrate his birthday last month, but we couldn't because Micky got sick the day before and we once again stayed the night at the hospital. Amy, my daughter, already asked me if we wouldn't love her and her brother anymore, because we only take care of Micky. We can't do this to our children and our family any longer. We have to give Micky away.”

Janie stared at the young couple for a few seconds. Then she spoke up with worry in her voice: ”Mrs. Orlan, Mr. Orlan, you can't give Micky away. Please, there are not many families who want to take a one-year old drug baby with health issues in. Please, if you don't keep him, he'll end up in a foster home. Please.”

“I'm sorry, Dr. Brooks,” Jenna said while she got up and placed the baby on Janie's lab. The baby started to cry instantly. “But we can't keep him.”

With this words, Jenna Orlan and her husband left the treatment room.

Janie couldn't chase them. She just hold Micky close and started to cry. This boy had touched her from the very first moment. She would have loved to keep him, but she was single and had work shifts. She was so happy for Micky having such a lovely family like the Orlans. But now, this had changed. And once again, Micky was just the baby which was given up and left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is two years old and he lives in a foster home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Loki is here called ”Daniel” which will also be explained in a later chapter.
> 
> Hope you like my third chapter of the story :D

The little boy sat in the playroom on the floor and was playing with wooden bricks. The room was dark. It was not even 5p.m. and everyone else in the house was still sleeping. So no sound could be heard.

The small kid placed one brick on another while he waited for the others to wake up. Every few minutes, he got up and checked if another kid or adult was awake.

After he walked through the hall for the fifth time, a door suddenly opened.

”Daniel,” the voice of an elder woman sounded silently through the hall.

The kid stopped and turned to the woman. He didn't look up to her, but in her direction, before the woman got to him and took him up.

”I've told you a thousand times to stay in bed until someone gets you, Daniel.” she said friendly but a little annoyed.

The woman brought him into a room where six beds with five children in them slept. Only one crib was empty but the elder woman put the brunette boy into it.

She whispered: “Today is your birthday, Daniel, you're two years old now! Later we will have a party, but now sleep a little more.”

The woman left again, leaving the toddler by himself. While she went to bed again and fell asleep soon, the kid stayed awake. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

......................................................................................................

About two hours later, another kid sleeping next to Daniel woke up. The six-year old boy immediately grabbed a pillow and threw it at his younger brother who jumped up in the same moment.

”No!” the little kid cried out, throwing the pillow back and while doing so, waking up all the other kids in the room.

It didn't took long until the elder woman entered the room with a strict expression.

She lectured all the kids and then went to Daniel's crib and took him out.

”Today is Daniel's birthday,” she spoke to the other children: ”and because of this, we all will behave even better than we would otherwise. We'll also have a party with guests and cake later.”

The children listened well and then walked to the little boy and wished him a happy birthday. They shook his hand or pulled him in a hug, but the kid didn't even looked at the other kids. He just let them do with him whatever they wanted without replying in any way.  
......................................................................................................

In the afternoon, the birthday party started. All the housemasters and children from the foster care and Dr. Janie Brooks gathered in the living room of the foster home.

Daniel sat at the table between the elder woman and Dr. Brooks while eating a slice of cake. Everyone in the room was having a conversation with someone, so did the elder woman and Janie.

”Next week it's time for Daniel's yearly checkup. But I still want to ask you some questions now. He still doesn't speak, does he?”

The elder women shook her head: ”No, not a word. We're happy that he walks now. And he's fast!”

”Do you still give him the meds for his heart? I wanted to stop giving him the meds a year ago, but after his foster parents gave him away and I had to take him once again, I thought all of this would be too much with additional withdrawal symptoms, too.”

”We still give him the meds. Can they also be a reason for him being so small and light? And that he still doesn't speak and learned to walk so late?”

”I don't think so,” Janie said thoughtful: ”I think his height and weight is typical for a prematured heroin-baby. That he learned to walk so late and that he still doesn't speak is probably caused by a trauma. His life wasn't easy so far. I hope it will be better from now on.”

”Yeah...um... I need to talk to you about this. We don't get enough money for all the kids here. And because of this, we had to make a decision. We will have to give all the kids up that came at last. Daniel and two other kids will need a new place to stay. I wanted to ask you, if you would like to take Daniel?”

Janie was shooked. She really thought this time, the kid would have a home. It was his forth place to stay.

“I-I can't take him. What about the other foster home where you took him a few month ago? I think he liked it there.”

”No, they won't take him back. They threw him out because of his health. The head of the home told me that they would only take care of absolutely healthy children. It was just an exception that they took care of Daniel for six month.”

“But I can't take him. I want to, I really want to, but I can't take care of a two year old alone. I'm sorry, Daniel.” while saying the last sentence, tears filled her brown eyes and she turned to the little kid eating the cake. She patted his forehead but the kid didn't react at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is three and finally has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four- finally! It's short again, but I love the short chapters which show the stages of Loki's life.

”It is his third birthday. I would like you to come. I think he would be so happy to have you there... No, you don't... No... Mrs. Andrews... No... Please... Yeah, I can do... Mrs. Andrews, please!”

Mrs. Andrews hung off and a beep sounded through the telephone.

Rosalind Ashby had been trying to talk to Mrs. Andrews the complete last week, just to be told that she wouldn't show up at Daniel's third birthday party.

Daniel turned three today and his foster parents threw him a little party. Rosalind, who liked to be called Rosi, had made a fantastic cake and she invited all the people that had taken care of Daniel so far. Which were many people. Unfortunately, none of them had kept him. And so none of them would show up.

Only Dr. Janie Brooks, who had taken care of Daniel after his birth and before he came to the Ashbys, would come.

When the party started later that day, Daniel, his foster parents, their other three foster children and Janie sat around the big table, ate cake and talked.

”Look! Danny's smudging the cake all over his face!” Seven year old Tamara laughed as she turned to her foster mom who was in a conversation with Dr. Brooks.

”Oh, no, Daniel!” Rosi cried out as she saw the little boy. She then got up and took the kid and left with him.

”How is it going with Daniel?” Janie asked the foster father then.

He smiled tiredly: ”Most days are fine. But he's hard to handle most of the time. We already had seven children with a chaotic background, but none of the children had ever been so complicated.”

”But...” Janie hesitated: ”you will keep him, right?”

The father grinned: ”Of course. We are used to this little bud now, I can't think of a life without him.”

After all guests left, Rosi and her husband brought their children to bed.

Daniel shared a room with five year old Lucius, who was the general opposite of the three year old.

”Mommy, Daddy! Can you read us a story, please?” Lucius asked with puppy eyes.

Immediately, Rosi sat down on Lucius' bed and took a book from the nightstand.

”Daniel,” she said: ”come over here, I'll read you a story.”

Daniel didn't pay attention to his foster mom. Instead, he was running out of the room.

”Stop!” the Dad shouted and followed the light brown haired boy.

When he caught the kid, it started to scream loudly. Hot tears were running down his cheeks and he was flipping to get away from the man.

”Shh..shh..” Rosi made as she appeared behind them. The other three children also walked to them.

Daniel kept screaming for the next few minutes, even after the man let him down and he could hide under his bed. Daniel often hid under his bed. It was something like his dark and quiet safe place.

The parents brought their other children to bed again. Then they went into the living room and sat down on the coach. A tired smile was shared. They could still hear Daniel crying but they knew he would fall asleep soon. Tomorrow, they would find him laying under his bed, having sweet dreams. It always was like this.

”I don't mind Daniel screaming all the time,” Rosi said: ”Until next week we have to decide if we want to keep him. I want to.”

”Me too,” her husband said and gave her a lovely kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is four years old and his development is still worrying his foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me quiet a few days, even though it's not long, as always. Hope that you still enjoy :)

”Daniel, focus, please. I know you want to go home because it's your birthday and your parents throw you a party, but we have to finish speech therapy first.” Dr. Alexa Brown, the young blonde speech therapist told the four years old who was fidgeting with the cards in front of him.

”Look,” she took one of the cards and showed it him: ” This is... An apple. Can you say it? Ap-ple.”

The little boy turned his head away and focused on the cards on the table in front of him.

”No, Daniel. Look at the apple,” she said patiently.

After they finished the therapy and Daniel hadn't said a word like he always did, Rosalind Ashby got her foster son.

As she was helping the kid putting his shoes on, she talked to Dr. Brown: ”We traded our insurances. Do you need the new datas or does your office rule this?”

”I think my office will do it, but to make sure, it'd be nice if you could tell me your personal datas again.”

”Sure,” Rosi said and got up from the floor where she sat, putting on little shoes on little feet. Her little son stood near beside her: ”It's Rosalind and Ronald Ashby, the insure is through Ronald, not me, and it's David Ryan Loki, he was born on January 15th in 1982. Exactly four years ago.”

Dr. Brown raised her eyebrows as she was writing all the information on a little notebook.

”David Ryan Loki?” she asked confused.

Rosi smiled an askew smile: ”Yes. The nurses in hospital gave him that name after he was born without a name. Some foster families called him different names while he was with them. When we got him, he already listened to Daniel- when he listened at all. He can change his name when he's 18, but as long as he's underage, he'll have a legal name and a calling name.”

”Where is Loki from?” Dr. Brown asked nosy, but friendly.

Rosi laughed, while she hold Daniel close so that he couldn't walk away lonely: ”I don't really know. His doctor said it was because he is a trickster. He tricked dead when he was born. And he tricked an usually incurable heart failure.”

Dr. Brown smiled at the little boy before she bent to him: ”I wish you, Daniel, a very happy fourth birthday party now. I will see you next week.”

The mom and her child left then and got home to Daniel's birthday party.

”How was speech therapy?” Ronald, the foster father and husband of Rosalind Ashby, asked from the kitchen as the both of them entered the small house of the family.

While the four year old ran into the living room to examine all his presents with his older siblings, Rosi walked into the kitchen next to the entry and hugged her husband tightly.

”He won't even speak,” she whined quietly: ”And his caregiver from pre-school asked me for a talk today; he is still aggressive against other children and freightened by them. Except from his siblings, he would not play with any child. Ronny,” she then said with puppy eyes: ”our little boy needs more help. Speech therapy isn't enough. I want to take him to a child psychologist. He never listens to anyone, he can't keep doing one thing for one minute and his motor skills are also still very low.”

Ronald looked deep into Rosi's eyes: ”So you think we have a child with special needs? Like a low iq? He's too young to check his iq isn't he?”

”Usually not, but his lack of speech makes it hard to test, so I was told. But his lack of speech doesn't mean he has a low iq. It's more likely that he is just very traumatized by his past. Maybe he has still damages from the heroin his mom took.”

”What will they do? Can they fix it?”

Rosi turned her sad eyes on the ground: ”I don't think so. But maybe a child psychologist could tell us what is wrong with him and how we can help him.”

Ronny hold his wife closer: ”Everything will be okay, I promise. Next year, he will say 'say you' when we give him his presents. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than I thought to write this crap. Well, here it is. Have fun :)

”Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daniel, happy birthday to you!”

As the pre-school group sat together, all the teachers clapped enthusiastically, while only a few children clapped. Most of the children didn't even understand what the clapping was for.

So did Daniel. He understood that they sang for his birthday, but he didn't understand why one sings for birthdays and why everybody cheer up and clapp then.

”Daniel,” one of the teachers spoke to him with her brightest smile: ”What did you get for your birthday?”

The five year old spoke monotonously and blinked two times: ”A board game, a bike and some t-shirts.”

The teacher still smiled brightly, she was used to small kids not having or showing ordinary emotion.

”And will you celebrate your birthday, too?”

”Yes.”

”Made your mommy a cake?”

”Yes.”

”And did you invite all your friends?”

”No.”

The teacher now turned sad, she knew the boy didn't even have friends.

”Why not?” she asked with narrowed eyebrows.

The kid shrugged and blinked hardly then.

Because the other children weren't calm any longer, the teachers allowed the children to go play.

Most of the children left immediately, but Daniel stayed at his seat.

The teacher with the bright smile walked to him and asked concerned: ”Are you okay, Daniel? Do you want to play with the other children?”

”No.”

”So what do you want then?”

”I want to go home.” he blinked two times.

She frowned: ”You have to stay a little longer, my dear, but your mommy and daddy will come get you very soon.”

”They're not my parents.”

The teacher raised her eyebrows a little shocked and spoke hesitantly: ”But Daniel, of course they are your parents. The take care if you, don't they?“

The kid blinked hardly two times and spoke, still monotously: ”yes, they do, but they are not my parents. They don't have own children. Me and the other kids are foster children. And my name isn't Daniel. It is David Ryan, Rosi told me yesterday.”

Still surprised, but also interested now, the friendly teacher continued her interrogation: ”What do you mean, Daniel?”

”It's David. And I mean that my parents aren't my parents.”

”Did your mommy told you this?”

”No, not my mom, Rosi did. I don't know my mom.”

”Why did she told you this? Did you ask?”

”Yes. I wanted to know how I was born. Alisha said before that we're not their children.”

”So your sister already knew it?”

”She is not my sister.”

The teacher frowned again. What was she supposed to do now? This kid didn't spoke for his first four and a half years, but now it spoke better than an eight years old and obviously it understood more than an eight years old, too. He knew that he and his siblings weren't their parents real children. This wasn't the problem, sooner or later he would have known anyway. And he wanted to go home to his foster parents, too, so he liked them. But still, how could she convey him that his family was his family. Obviously he doubted that.

”But your parents and siblings love you,” she said, desperately.

”They're not my parents and siblings.” Three hard blinks.

About two hours later, Rosalind Ashby and her seven years old foster son Lucius arrived at the pre-school to get their youngest family member. As the women and the kid walked inside, five years old David watched them, excited as he saw his older foster brother.

The two boys ran away and played with the other children in the play court, while the bright-smiling teacher caught Rosi.

”Mrs. Ashby, good to see you. Today, Daniel said that he was not your son and that his name is David.”

Rosi narrowed her eyes: ”This is true. Daniel was given the name David Ryan Loki from the nurses at the hospital he was born. The real parents are unknown. We took him in almost three years ago. I'm sure we told you this before, so what's the matter?”

”Yeah, of course I knew all of this, but, you have to understand... A kid of his age... Shouldn't be talking like this. He doesn't see you as family.”

”Mrs. Johnson,” Rosi raised her voice a little: ”My foster son wouldn't speak any word last year. He only started talking about four month ago and I know that he's got a very inconvenient way to speak, but he does overall. I don't care what he says as long as he speaks. And he would never see me as his mom or Ronald as his dad or my other children as his siblings. He lived with more than five families in his short life, was traumatized and born on heroin. He can't be normal. He'll never be, I know this. But I love him just the way he is.”

With this words, Rosi turned around and got her two sons. The family left then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Loki is six and gets himself in trouble. Fortunately, he's got a mom who loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here it is: chapter seven! Short as always, might need a better end, but it's all I could come up with. Enjoy it, I'll keep writing :D

David sat at the table, alone. All the other children shared their table groups with three or four children, only David sat alone. He didn't complain, even though it was meant as punishment.

Today, it was David's sixth birthday, but it was a school day and so he had to spend most of his day in the little pre-school room.

“So, everyone listen,“ Mr. Dawson, David's teacher said: “We will learn a new letter today. The 'D'. Does anyone know if their name starts with a 'D'?“

Daniella, Derek, Damian and Mr. Dawson himself raised their hands. David didn't.

“David,“ the middlee aged man said friendly: “Doesn't your name starts with a 'D', too?“

Only now, David looked at his teacher. Displeased and with two hard blinks, the little boy spoke up: “And so? There are four other letters: an 'A', a 'V', an 'I' and another 'D'. What does that matter to you? Everyone knows the 'D'!“

The teacher tried to not lash out. He knew David would react like this. In five month of pre-school, he had never raised his hand and if he was asked something, he would give sassy answers. At least- that was obvious- he was smart and apparently only very bored in this class. He could easily be a third grader.

“Well, David, it's nice that you know all the other letters, too. But I asked for kids whose names start with a 'D' and you didn't raise you hand.“

“forgot it.“ David said annoyed as he turned his eyes away, blinking another few times.

Suddenly, the usually very friendly and patient Mr. Dawson raised his voice: “David, I will not let this happen anymore. Your behaviour is disrespectful, your not participating during the class and your bullying other kids! I can not and will not keep watching you doing so! I know today is your birthday, but I have no other choice than calling your parents to get you and to have a talk with me about your failings.“

Right as he finished, he left the room hastily, assistant teacher Mrs. Allison was still with the kids.

David sat on his little chair while every other kid watched him, some of them were laughing at him. David only looked at the floor while blinking hardly.

A few minutes later, Mr. Dawson returned with a displeased expression on his face.

“David,“ he said as he stood in front of the board: “your mom will be here in a couple of minutes. Please wait at the principal's office and take your stuff with you.“

David did as he was instructed: he got up, took his bag pack and jacket and walked slowly out of the room. His eyes were glued to the floor, he didn't say a word.

When he finally arrived at the principal's office, he sat down on the bench in front of the office and started to cry silently. Hot tears ran soundlessly down his cheeks and he wiped them away with his sleeves.

Suddenly, Rosalind Ashby appeared in the door frame. Her expression was a mix of sadness, disappointment and desperateness.

“David...“ she said silently while she walked up to the crying six years old sitting in front of the principal's office: “what did you do this time?“

“I- I- I-,“ he stuttered while sobbing.

Rosi knew what he had done, Mr. dawson had told her, but she wanted to hear it from David himself. But as she saw how was he was, she just sat down next to him and pulled him in a tight hug. She patted his head softly and whispered to him: “I don't care what you did, as long as you're fine. Just don't get yourself in trouble all the time. You're such a good boy, behave like it, too.“


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Loki is now seven years old and once again his life will change. The impacts on his family are just too big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really hurts to write this chapter... Sorry if it makes anyone sad, otherwise, enjoy it :D

David ran through his bedroom and searched for his clothes. He put them into the opened suitcase laying on the floor and then he ran into the bathroom and took his toothbrush.

“David, please!“ Roland said once again to convince his foster son not to leave them. He stood in the door frame of the bedroom beside his crying wife.

“David, you can't go! Please stop putting your stuff into your suitcase, David!“ the man said desperately.

But the kid didn't stop and just kept packing, while doing so he started to cry hardly.

Suddenly, Ronald went to the boy and grabbed his wrist. He hold it tight at look right into the boy's eyes.

“David,“ he said calmly, almost warningly: “you will stop now. It's enough.“

The boy shrugged him away and kept packing until his foster father grabbed him and hold him tight. The kid started to scream and to hit his father.

“I don't want to stay here! I don't want to be with you! I hate all of you! I want you to die and I want to die! Ugh, let me go! I will kill you! I will get a knife and stab you to death! I will kill you!“

As Rosi heard her son screaming this threats, she collapsed, crying loudly, and kneeled on the floor.

Her older children stood behind her and watched their youngest brother lashing out once again. Even though they were used to screaming and death threats, they were shocked.

“David, you will stop or we will call 911 again!“ Ronald said strictly as he tried to hold the seven years old.

“Ugh, I will kill you if you do this! I will kill you! Let me go!“

“Annie, call 911!“ Ronald instructed his oldest daughter shouting to try to be louder than David and Rosi.

About ten minutes later, a police officer and two paramedics entered the house and took the still screaming and hitting David with them. Two men had to hold him and the third injected him haloperidol to calm him down.

Rosi took a seat next to David in the ambulance and Ronald took his car and followed them to the hospital.

Thirteen years old Annie and her younger siblings stayed at the families home. They were used to staying at home alone because their brother was brought into a hospital.

David was sedated for the next couple of hours, so Ronald left the hospital again and got to his other children.

“Dad,“ Tamara, who was eleven years old, whined as she saw her foster dad entering the hallway. David's behavior hit hard on her and she was disturbed and freightened by her younger brother.

“Daddy, why is he like this? Why does he want to kill us? We're good to him!“ She started to cry and her father pulled her in a hug. He was disturbed himself, but he had to take care of the children who suffered even more from the events of the last months.

“Tammy,“ he said as he pushed her a little away from him to look in her tearing brown eyes: “would you please go get your sister and brother? I want to talk to you in the living room.“

Tamara did so, Annie and Lucius were in Lucius' and David's bedroom because Annie was calming Lucius down. As the oldest kid, she had to take much responsibility sometimes, especially because one of her siblings was dangerous sometimes.

The three children entered the living room a minute later to see their father sitting in his old rocking chair and sobbing himself.

“Annie, Tamara, Lucius, my children,“ he said whiny: “I don't know where to start... Your... Your little brother... He was never easy. Not like you kids are... We- we took him in when he was only two and a half years old because... Because we wanted to give him a better life- like we did with you kids. Rosi and I... We love you! We always loved you like you were our biological children, you know this. And we love David... We really do... But- but he's... He's hard to handle... Hard to take care of! He's aggressive, you know, and he doesn't want to live with us, anymore... We went to many doctors with him, you know this, and the doctors told us... That we should let him decide whether... Whether he wants to live with us... Or not. And he said no.“

The kids only looked at their father in shock.

“He will live in the clinic for the next couple of weeks. If he wants to come back to us, he can. We won't let him down. And I promise you, it will be better. He will be better... But... If he doesn't want to come home... He will go to an orphanage. We wanted to send him into another foster family, but he already had too many chances. And for a boys home or a boarding school, he's too young. He will probably end up there when he's eleven or twelve... I don't want him to be there!“ Ronald cracked with the last sentence. He cried unstoppable, not even the hugs from his children could calm him down.

“Daddy,“ Annie said then, silently and under tears: “I don't want to loose my brother... You have to protect him...“

The father and his three foster children sat together, crying about their youngest son and brother. They all knew that they would probably never live with David again. And they pitied this innocent little boy that was burdened with so much pain, caused by his past and biological mother.

“I don't want to loose him, too.“ Ronald said then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is eight years old and lives in an orphanage where they treat him badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought writing this short chapter would take so much time. But school started again and I don't have time at all...

The telephone rang. Mrs. Johnson answered the phone while still looking on her calendar.

”Yes,” she said, her mind at the wedding of her youngest sister next month.

”Mrs. Johnson? This is Rosi Ashby. I- I wanted to ask for David.”

”David?”

”Uhm, yes. David Loki. He is one of the children in your home. You already met me.”

The middle-aged woman raised her eyes from the calendar and focused on the insecure sounding woman at the line now. ”Sorry... Mrs. Ashby, right? Your calling for David? Well, yes, David is fine.”

”Uhm, Mrs. Johnson, I don't want to be rude, but- but I would like to speak him. It's his birthday. Didn't you know this?”

”No, Mrs. Ashby. I didn't know that. I will call in and ask if he wants to talk to you.”

”Thank you, Mrs. Johnson.” Rosi said, slightly relieved.

She hang off.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Johnson called back.

”Well, Mrs. Ashby, the boy doesn't want to talk to you now. You should try some other day. Have a good day.”

She called off.

At the other line, Rosi stood in her kitchen with the telephone in her hands. She hoped so badly that David wanted to talk to her, finally after months. But he didn't. Tears filled her eyes as she had to sit down.

Meanwhile, David sat at the big desk in the community room with four other boys beside him. They were doing their homework while one of the guardians observed them.

David sat in front of his math books and was trying to do his exercises, but he struggled.

”Mrs. Donahue, could you help me, please? I don't know how to do my homework.” David asked shyly and blinked two times.

The elder woman looked at him and frowned.

”David. I won't help you. You can't always ask for help, sometimes you have to do things on your own.”

He blinked hardly: ”But I tried and I still don't know how to do it.”

”Stop it, now! You can either do it on you own now, or leave and go to school without homework tomorrow!”

The eight year old looked down at his papers again. The other boys looked at him now, pitiful.

Then, David stood up, grabbed his stuff and left.

As he walked pass the administration office, he stopped. Then he knocked sofly on the door.

”Yes.”

He opened the door carefully.

”Hello, Mr. Johnson.” He said and blinked several times, but never made eye contact with the woman. ”I wanted to ask if Rosalind Ashby called in today. Or if I could call her.”

The woman mustered the boy carefully.

”No.”

”Uhm, no, she didn't call or no, I'm not allowed to call?”

”Both.”

”Oh, okay. Bye.”

He closed the door and let out a heavy breath then. With his stuff in his hands, he walked back to the sleeping room and placed everything back at its place.


End file.
